


Popular

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Heather needs to vent, and you’re the only person she trusts.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Reader, Heather Chandler/You
Kudos: 27





	Popular

“And then she had the _audacity_ to say that she’ll take down my crown.”

Growing up with Heather Chandler had its perks and downfalls. On one hand, she always saw you has her one and only true friend. She has always invited you over at her house or unexpectedly dropped herself at yours for the weekend throughout the years, telling you about every single bit of rumors she heard or created, and the simple friendship gave you enough protection for people to not mess with you. On the other hand, she always expected you to agree with her on every little thing, getting angry whenever you didn’t, and she made a point to separate you from her group of friends. You were her best friend, everyone knew that, but you could not hang out with any of the Heathers or Veronica at any point. Crazy? Absolutely. You had no idea why Chandler insisted on that rule, but whenever you break it, she gets incredibly mad… and you would do anything to not see this rage in her eyes again.

You love her too much to risk losing her this way.

This brings you to this morning, where Heather gave you a lift to school and proceeded to vent out everything that happened between her and Heather Duke the day before. The girls apparently had a match of croquet, like they usually do, only this time Duke mentally snapped. They fought like they never did, Chandler swears that the ‘little pest’ tried to slap her at some point, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen your friend this mad before.

“I swear if she even _tries_ to ruin my reputation-”

“By doing what? Spreading rumors? People are way too scared to believe anything that is said about you.” She gives out a pout when she hears your words, both internally happy to have you on her side and frustrated because she wanted to vent more. “You’re the queen of this school-hell. You’re the queen of this town! Duke would be _insane_ to try anything.”

Her lips stretch out into a proud smirk, her eyes fluttering towards you right before you walk into the school. “This is why I love you, (Y/N). You always know what to say.”

You feel your cheeks warm up at the words. It’s not often that she tells you such nice things, not when other students could possibly hear, at least. She always whispers those words in the middle of the night, when everything is dark outside and it seems as if any louder sound could break the peace, or jokingly says them after you managed to make her laugh in the middle of a conversation. But here? In school? Never.

You follow her inside the building with your heartbeat fastening, your heart sometimes skipping a beat just for fun. Your symptoms rapidly seem to falter down when Heather comes to a stop in the middle of a hallway, her eyes squinting at a specific point.

“What is it?” You look towards where she’s staring towards to, only to see Heather Duke wearing a stylish red outfit instead of her usual green one, currently talking with none other than Heather McNamara and Veronica Sawyers. “Oh.”

It seems like Duke has already put her claws into your crush’s popular friends, a few boys also dragged towards the girl’s new look. You can already Chandler fuming from the corner of your eyes, your worry increasing when her breathing starts to get louder and louder with each second.

“ ** _Are you kidding me?_** ”

The dark tone of her voice makes a shudder of fear run down your spine, already putting your hands in front of you with the intention of trying to calm her down. “It’s… It’s just an outfit, you know? Red is _definitely_ not her color! Her skin looks awful with it! She’s just gonna look absolutely horrible compared to you all day-Heather, Heather!” You get even more scared when you see her fists tightening, knowing that it’s only a matter of time before she screams and throws herself at Duke. “You know you’ll always be the prettiest, right? You’ve always been flawlessly perfect and-”

“That’s true.” You give out a sigh of relief when she agrees with your words, her head rising up as she clears her throat. “You know what? I’ll let her have her fun.”

“You are?”

“Of course.” She gives out a grin when she looks at you, her hand finding yours in a second. “There’s no way she’ll take my crown when I have such a beautiful girlfriend like you by my side.” 

Your breathing gets stuck in your throat as your entire face heat up, a chuckle escaping her throat before she drags you along in the hallways.

You’re not stupid; there’s a high chance Chandler is only letting you be her girlfriend so she can keep her popularity title…

… but then again, why should you care?


End file.
